Yo, vampiro
by Smiling Girl
Summary: En ese momento pasaron tres cosas. La primera, Señor Colmillos mordió a Kagome. La segunda, InuYasha la salvó. En cuanto a la tercera, bueno... la chica se desmayó. ० Reto vampírico de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Sangre

_¡Bienvenidos al Despacho de Sonrisas!_  
_Y a una nueva mini-locura_**.**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, si no de la fabulosa princesa del manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic es participante de la actividad «**Reto vampírico de 10 días**», del inigualable Foro «**¡Siéntate!**», cuyo link está en mi perfil... y lo escribí escuchando el opening de Dragon Ball GT (lol, nada que ver). Este mini-fic estará contado en drabbles :D

El título de este fic está inspirado en el de la película _Yo, robot_.

Espero que les guste, personas del otro lado de la pantalla :)  
¡A leer!

* * *

**Yo, vampiro.**  
_Sangre._

* * *

Aquel bosque era lo más tétrico que Kagome jamás había visto.

Oscuro por la maleza de los árboles, que no permitía al sol entrar, como una impenetrable barrera, tan espesa que ni siquiera corría el aire. Pero a pesar de ello, el lugar era frío. Helado. Tanto que al soplar, podías ver tu propio aliento. Olía a cadáver, y aunque eso a Kagome no le constaba, no dudaba del olfato de InuYasha. Nunca dudaría de él.

¿Por qué carajo pasaban por ahí? ¿Acaso habría un fragmento de Shikon escondido en la espesura del Bosque Negro de Tolkien? ¿Por qué no podía estar en un bonito claro?

Ordenándose contenerse y haciendo caso omiso al sudor frío que resbalaba por su espalda, acercó una mano al carcaj, dispuesta a sacar una flecha y sintiendo un punzante dolor en el dedo índice al instante.

Lo acercó a su rostro y frunció el ceño, ¿de verdad era tan idiota como para colocar las flechas al revés?

—¿Estás bien, Kagome? —InuYasha formuló la pregunta tan rápido como percibió el olor a sangre.

—Sí. —Él no dijo nada más y agarró fuertemente su espada.

Habían adoptado posición de batalla por acto reflejo; pero, después de dos minutos en los que no pasó nada, Kagome se preguntó si no estarían exagerando.

No lo estaban.

Ágiles sombras comenzaron a saltar de entre los árboles, rodeándolos y moviéndose con tal rapidez que no eran capaces de esquivarlos o atinarles un ataque.

Más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido reaccionar, una de las sombras se acercó a Kagome y la subió a una copa, estrellándola contra el tronco, causándole un enorme mareo. Dentro de todo el jaleo, el arco había quedado en el piso.

—¿Tú eres la que huele tan delicioso? —preguntó, con voz rasposa pero firme. El hombre no tendría más de treinta años, con ojeras y más blanco que el mármol. Sus ojos eran dos hoyos negros. Sus labios, más rojos que una manzana.

—¿Disculpe?

—Y si así hueles, ¡cómo sabrás!

Kagome quedó paralizada al ver, en cámara lenta, cómo el hombre abría su boca, repleta de dientes afilados hechos para desgarrar, morder y _matar_.

_Santa mierda_.

Antes de que fuera consciente de nada, pasaron tres cosas.

La primera: Señor Colmillos la mordió.  
La segunda: InuYasha hizo un viento cortante hacía las copas de los árboles, la cantidad de sol los dejó temporalmente ciegos y trajo consigo olor a quemado.  
La tercera, Señor Colmillos siseó y salió corriendo.

_¿Pero qué...?_

—¡Kagome! —InuYasha subió a la copa y sujetó su cintura para bajarla—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó con voz queda por el susto.

—Vampiros —respondió Sango—. Al parecer, estamos en su territorio. Y no estarán nada felices de lo que hicimos.

—Debemos salir de aquí —sentenció Miroku, como si a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido—. InuYasha, abre un camino de luz entre los árboles para que podamos pasar.

—_Khe_. —Y comenzó.

Kagome, presa del shock, se desmayó.

_¿O sea que los vampiros sí eran reales?_

* * *

**499 palabras**... jo, que soy extrema :v Esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé, pero igual, ya elegí drabbles, ¡así que ahora a cumplir! Espero no atrasarme y también espero que les haya gustado :)

Comentarios, chistes, opiniones, invitaciones a divorcios/bodas/bautizos o chismes, vía Review.

¡Se les quiere de este lado de la pantalla!,  
Sonrisas.


	2. Cruz

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, si no de la fabulosa princesa del manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

¿Cómo les baila todo? Espero que bien :) Y si no, que pronto mejore.  
¡A leer!

* * *

**Yo, vampiro.**  
_Cruz._

* * *

Kagome entreabrió los ojos. No vio nada. Alarmada por la posibilidad de seguir en el bosque, se sentó de golpe y observó. Se acostumbró a la oscuridad más rápido de lo usual y descubrió que estaba en la cabaña de Kaede, a oscuras, con Sango e InuYasha, uno a cada lado.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí a oscuras?

—Después del bosque, te desmayaste y regresamos —respondió Sango, colocando una mano sobre su frente.

—¿Tengo fiebre?

—Eh... no precisamente —su amiga retiró rápidamente la mano y se alejó unos centímetros.

El otro presente no había dicho nada. Y ni Miroku, ni Kaede, ni Shippô estaban allí.

Kagome, que no entendía, intentó voltear hacia InuYasha, causando que este, por fin, le dijera algo.

—No te muevas, o la gasa se caerá.

_¿Gasa?_ Recordó que Señor Colmillos la había mordido y tocó su cuello. En efecto, tenía una gasa, pero lo extraño del asunto era que debajo de ella no sentía nada. Le pareció extraña la posibilidad de haberse curado tan rápido, sobre todo porque sus amigos no sabían cómo utilizar sus medicinas, así que decidió aplicarse un poco de esta por ella misma.

Quitó la gasa y tanteó su piel para saber dónde tendría que aplicarla, pero _en verdad_ no tenía nada.

—La gasa...

—Maldita sea, Kagome, te dije que tuvieras cuidado con quitártela.

—Pero InuYasha, ya no tengo nada.

El comentario le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y eso no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha. Sango volteó a ver a InuYasha con el ceño fruncido y las facciones alteradas.

—¿Tú crees que...?

—No sé.

—¿Y qué haremos si...?

—¡Joder, no sé!

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, dejando a Kagome más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Justo cando se decidió a preguntar, la puerta se abrió por una milésima de segundo y ella no pudo evitar encogerse ante la desagradable sensación de ceguera y el calor en su piel (¿desde cuándo esa sensación era desagradable?).

Miroku entró y se le quedó viendo de una forma tan seria que le causaron escalofríos.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—No es precisamente un pergamino sagrado, pero sí, encontré algo —se acercó a ella—. Señorita Kagome, espero que sepa disculparme por lo que haré.

Metió la mano en sus ropajes y sacó una cruz de madera. En cuanto Kagome la vio, comenzó a retorcerse, presa de un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, y soltar alaridos.

—¡Para ya, Miroku! —le pidió Sango, horrorizada por el dolor de su amiga. Él así lo hizo y Kagome quedó tendida sobre el futón, como muerta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó cuando se hubo recobrado.

—Maldita sea. Perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo —se reprochó InuYasha, con una voz tan dura que le dio pena.

—No fue tu culpa —comentó Miroku.

—La fue de todos —continuó Sango.

Kagome se estaba cansando.

—¡Por favor, díganme qué...!

Pero las miradas que le dedicaron, fueron más que suficiente para atar cabos.

Colmillos. **Mordida**. _Vampiro_.

Los miró, esperando que negaran sus sospechas.

No lo hicieron.

* * *

**499 palabras (**de nuevo**)**.En serio, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé xD

Comentarios, chistes, opiniones, invitaciones a divorcios/bodas/bautizos o chismes, vía Review.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!,  
Sonrisas.


	3. Ajo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, si no de la fabulosa princesa del manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

Jojojo, he regresado :D  
¡A leer!

* * *

**Yo, vampiro.**  
_Ajo._

* * *

—Vampiro...

Kagome no lo creía. Y es que ni siquiera lo sentía. ¿Que no un vampiro era un muerto víctima de su propia sed? Ella se sentía muy viva y sin tentación de saltar a la yugular de nadie.

Secretamente, tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese un error.

Según lo poco que sabía de vampirología, tenías que tomar sangre para terminar tu transformación y, si no lo hacías, esta quedaba en hiatus. Lo había leído en uno de varios spoilers que alguna vez buscó de Crónicas Vampíricas. ¿Eso quería decir que podría volver a ser humana? Esperaba que si, aunque fuera ingenuo creerlo.

InuYasha no le había hablado, pero ella supo que se trataba, más que nada, de la culpa. Realmente no le había costado mucho hacerse la idea. No le gustaba para nada, pero desde que comenzaron los viajes supo que en cualquier momento podría morir a manos de un yôkai, y seguir viva, aunque bajo _esas_ condiciones, era mil veces más atractivo que alimentar a los gusanos.

Contradictorio, sí, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¡Caray, ni siquiera terminaba de creerlo!

_Guarda la calma_.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió Sango, sentándose a su lado pero guardando distancia prudencial _por cualquier cosita_.

—Encerrada.

—Bueno, Kag, no puedes salir de la cabaña, al menos hasta que sea noche y la luz no te lastime tanto.

_Tanto_. Realmente, no era que los vampiros no soportasen la luz del sol, si no que no la soportaban en absoluto. Eso que en su época se llamaba fotosensibilidad. Y si bien la luna no alumbraba _tanto_, tampoco sería lo más cómodo del mundo. O al menos, eso suponía.

—¿Y hay algo más que deba saber además de lo de la luz? —preguntó a Sango.

—No es que los exterminadores sepamos mucho tampoco —contestó—. Los vampiros son una especie solitaria y misteriosa. No son frecuentes sus ataques y no sabemos mucho tampoco de su alimentación.

—¿O sea que todo lo que se podría saber de ellos es un mito?

—No todo, pero sí la gran mayoría.

Kagome supo que, si pudiera sonrojarse, en ese preciso instante lo haría. Porque iba a preguntar una de las cosas más idiotas que jamás se le ocurrirían.

—¿Y puedo comer ajo?

—¿Perdón? —la sorpresa de Sango fue tal que casi se sintió imbécil.

—Sí, o sea... me encanta el ajo.

—Bueno, antes de morir mi padre y unos amigos desmintieron ese hecho atacando vampiros con armas untadas en ajo, así que supongo que sí.

—Oh, bueno.

—Y tampoco te afecta la plata.

—Claro, eso es a los hombres lobo.

—Kagome, esos no existen.

—¿Pero que no son los enemigos de los vampiros?

—No, Kag. Esos son cuentos de niños —apuntó divertida.

_Jodido Crepúsculo_.

Así que, en resumen, no podía salir a la luz del sol ni acercarse a cosas sagradas (cruces, pergaminos, y demases varios), pero sí usar alhajas (de esas que no podía costearse) y _condimentar_ con ajo a su próximo humano.

Genial (100% sarcasmo).

* * *

**495 palabras (**esto ya no está tan mal**)**.

Intenté hacer un poco de humor, no sé si lo haya logrado xD

Comentarios, chistes, opiniones, invitaciones a divorcios/bodas/bautizos o chismes, vía Review.

¡Espero que sea de su agrado!,  
Sonrisas.


	4. Colmillos

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, si no de la fabulosa princesa del manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

Volví :D

* * *

**Yo, vampiro.**  
_Colmillos._

* * *

InuYasha, contrario a lo que Kagome pensaba, no había hablado con ella porque estaba intentando contactar con Myoga, en busca de ayuda. Era obvio que el muchacho tenía su misma esperanza: _reversible_.

Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, fue lo primero que el viejo les negó cuando llegó.

La plática no duró demasiado, pues no había mucho más que le pudieran decir aparte de lo que Sango ya le había explicado, además Kagome no resistió.

Estaba sentada sobre el tejado de la casa de Kaede, intentando acostumbrarse a la leve molestia que le producía la luna. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba pensar.

Odiaba ser un vampiro.

No podría ser una sacerdotisa jamás, había perdido sus "poderes", pues su alma se había corrompido en el momento que se convirtió.

Lo peor del caso era que comenzaba a tener _sed_ y los humanos nunca sobrevivían a la sed de un vampiro, eran demasiado frágiles. Pero ella no pensaba llegar tan lejos, prefería morir antes que matar.

Lo decía en serio.

Fue perfectamente consciente de cuando InuYasha subió al tejado con ella y se quedó viéndola, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Cómo estás?

Ella no respondió, abrazó sus rodillas y volteó el rostro. InuYasha se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás? —insistió.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? —dijo, más hosca de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Kagome tardó en responder. Cuando la palabra «sedienta» salió de su boca, InuYasha se tensó.

Después de que ella se había ido, continuó hablando con el viejo Myoga.

Contrario a la creencia popular, un vampiro sí podía morir de hambre, pues la sed se volvía tan intensa que lo hacía enloquecer, siendo capaz de abrirse a sí mismo en busca de sangre. Espeluznante.

Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que a ella le pasara eso.

Los humanos nunca sobrevivían cuando un vampiro les chupaba la sangre, no tanto porque los dejaran secos, si no por lo bruscos que estos solían ser.

Pero él no era humano. «Podría funcionar» había dicho Myoga; eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Hay una opción, pero no creo que vaya a gustarte —Kagome lo miró de hito en hito—. Un humano no sobrevive al hambre de un vampiro —lo soltó y dejó que todo se cocinara en la cabeza de la chica, que lo miró horrorizada en cuanto entendió.

—¡No!

—¿Prefieres morirte?

—¡Prefiero no matarte!

—¡Yo no soy humano, Kagome!

—¡Eso no soluciona nada!

—¡Eso lo soluciona _todo_!

—¡Maldita sea!

—¡Contigo!

Presa de una ira que jamás había sentido, Kagome se volteó y le siseó, enseñando sus nuevos colmillos a InuYasha, quien solo parpadeó por la sorpresa. Inmediatamente la chica se tapó la boca y le dio la espalda.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No quería...!

InuYasha, sin darle tiempo de alejarse, se acercó y la abrazó. Kagome se escondió en su pecho.

—Estoy tan aterrada.

Quiso calmarla, pero no fue capaz.

Él también temía por ella.

* * *

**499 palabras (**es tan difícil ToT**)**.

He modificado algunas cosas sobre los vampiros para encaminar la historia (como seguro se habrán dado cuenta), pero intenté que fueran mínimas, ¡espero que no les moleste, en serio! :s

Comentarios, chistes, opiniones, invitaciones a divorcios/bodas/bautizos o chismes, vía Review.

¡Espero que sea de su agrado!,  
Sonrisas.


	5. Estaca

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, si no de la fabulosa princesa del manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

Capi cinco (¡ya vamos por la mitad!).

* * *

**Yo, vampiro.**  
_Estaca._

* * *

Kagome lucía horrible, gracias a que, desde su transformación, no había _bebido _nada.

Decidió no regresar a su época, por precaución.

No podían continuar buscando fragmentos tampoco, ¿hacerlo solo de noche y al amanecer regresar? No avanzarían. Y aunque lo hicieran, ¿de qué serviría juntarlos si no podían purificarlos? Era igual que quedarse sentados, por no mencionar que acrecentaría la posibilidad de un ataque _Narakusiano_.

Su última esperanza era algo que sirviera como un sello pero inverso (según Kaede), algo que permitiera la energía espiritual de Kagome fluir de nuevo, o en su defecto, salir de día.

Sango se había ofrecido a buscar a Totosai para pedirle su ayuda, alegando que con Kirara haría mucho más rápido.

Esa noche, y en espera de Sango, Kagome jugaba escondidas con Shippo, intentando no dejarse vencer por la sed o sus miedos.

—¡Detrás del árbol!

—Realmente eres buenísima —dijo el niño, saliendo del lugar—. Tu turno. —Se volteó para contar.

Cuando Kagome intentó moverse, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas y cayó sobre su trasero. Shippo, alertado por el ruido, inmediatamente fue a su lado.

—¡Chicos, vengan rápido! —gritó. InuYasha llegó enseguida.

—¿Qué sucede? —En cuanto vio a Kagome, se le acercó y corrió sus ropajes, dejando ver su cuello y parte del hombro—. Carajo, mujer, ¡bebe!

—¡No! —graznó—. Podré controlarlo.

—¡Bebe!

—¡No quiero!

—¡No lo repetiré! —Para tentarla, se rasguñó, causando un fino hilillo de sangre—. Bebe —pidió, ahora de forma más dulce.

Miroku llegó justo para ver cómo Kagome le saltaba encima a InuYasha, quien, en ese momento, sintió el dolor más fuerte de toda su vida.

No podía detenerse. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño y era consciente de estar rompiendo el trato consigo misma, ¡pero es que era la _gloria_! Simplemente, no podía (y quien quita que, quizá, no quería).

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sango, que apenas había llegado.

—¡Sango! ¡Kagome lleva chupándole la sangre a InuYasha como por diez minutos!

_¿Diez minutos?_ A ella no le parecía llevar ni uno.

—¡Tenemos que detenerla o lo lastimará gravemente! —dijo ella, bajándose de Kirara—. InuYasha, vas a tener que quitártela de encima, y Miroku y yo la retendremos.

El chico asintió y, con toda la pena del mundo, la empujó lejos de sí. _Perdóname, Kagome_.

Cuando se estrelló contra un árbol, los otros dos la agarraron fuertemente de los brazos.

—¡Solo otra mordida! —gruñó Kagome, con la voz rasposa.

Sango agarró una estaca del cinturón de su traje y la apuntó hacia Kagome. Jamás la lastimaría, pero necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Contrólate! —ella siguió retorciéndose—. ¡No me hagas lastimarte, porque no quiero!

Forcejeó un poco más y luego, regresó en sí.

—Perdona, InuYasha, yo...

—Fhe, no fue tan terrible. —Movió el hombro y se tapó la parte del cuello lastimada con una mano.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa apenada, y él se la devolvió.

_Gracias_.

_Por nada_.

—¿Entonces una estaca al corazón puede matar a un vampiro? —inquirió Miroku.

—Su Excelencia, algo así, ¿a quién no mataría?

* * *

**498 palabras (**¡No se dan una idea de lo que me costó borrarle las palabras de "sobra" a este capi! ToT - Mlle., ¿segura que pronto fluirán más cortos? xD **)**.

******* IMPORTANTE LEER**:  
Quizá me atrase... Lo sé, ¡qué munga! Pero los viernes y los sábados son días algo ocupados; aunque prometo que si me atraso, el domingo mismo publico los que deba. Igual, haré lo posible por no tener que recurrir a ello.

*** IMPORTANTE LEER 2**:  
Sé que me estoy tardando en responder los reviews, pero por lo mismo de que he andado ocupada solo paso, publico, y me retiro a la velocidad de la luz. Por ello le pido una disculpa a todos, y a los anónimos, que no he respondido como es debido. Respondo anónimos en este y espero pronto poder responder los demás por privado :D

***·*·*·*·*·***

* **Guest**: ya ves, perdón por no haber podido responder, ¡pero es que la sí-vida me secuestra! :( Además, los capítulos los escribo con un día de anticipación y solo paso, publico y de regreso a la _chamba_ xD Pues no, no he visto Karin Chibi, pero acabo de Googlearlo (seh, así de curiosa soy) y creo que lo veré (claro, cuando tenga tiempo u.u) - ¡Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando este fic, en serio! Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado :D

*** Aiko**: gracias *0* que digas que está genial significa mucho para mí, ¡es increíble ver que lo que hago le gusta a la gente! :) Bueno... no fue algo muy cursi que le haya chupado la sangre xD pero lo cursi viene después *guiño, guiño*. Oh seh, alncdjsvn *fangirleo extremo*. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comment!

***·*·*·*·*·***

Asdfghj, no vuelvo a hacer una nota de autor tan larga, no me gustan xD

Comentarios, chistes, opiniones, invitaciones a divorcios/bodas/bautizos o chismes, vía Review.

¡Besos!,  
Sonrisas.


	6. Halloween

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, si no de la fabulosa princesa del manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

Jelow, yelow :D

* * *

**Yo, vampiro.**  
_Halloween._

* * *

Su decisión de estar lejos de su época, cambió.

Quería hacerlo para mantener a su familia a salvo, pero no había riesgo si estaba bien alimentada. La sangre de InuYasha la saciaba bastante si tomaba en períodos cortos de tiempo (se rindió al ver que no era _taaaan_ peligroso como pensaba), solo debía alimentarse bien antes de ir. Y eso ya lo había hecho.

Además, era justo para su madre saberlo.

Sango negó cuando se lo dijo, y permaneció firme, sin escuchar razones. «_Demasiado arriesgado_», sentenció. No se lo dijo a los demás, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de que la apoyaran si ni siquiera su mejor amiga lo hizo?

Aún así, no pensaba rendirse. Solo necesitaba escabullirse, y de hecho, su plan ya estaba en marcha.

Convencer al pequeño Shippo de hacerse pasar por ella no había sido muy difícil; en cierta forma se sentía mal de engañar a sus amigos, pero era mayor la urgencia de cumplir su plan antes de que la descubrieran, que la culpa.

Cuando cruzó el pozo y, al ver que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, rápidamente entró en su casa. Cerró todas las ventanas y cortinas para mayor seguridad.

Al ver que su familia estaba dormida, decidió preparar el desayuno. Alrededor de las siete, su madre bajó. Soltó un chillido al verla y corrió a abrazarla. Kagome sonrió al ver que tenía razón: sin sed, no había peligro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella, alegre.

—Muy bien, má, yo...

—¡Hermana! —Sota bajó como un rayo y la abrazó—. ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

—Él...

—¡Nietecita! —su abuelo hizo lo mismo—. ¿Cómo están tus amigos?

Suspiró, ¿es que todos iban a interrumpirla?

—Ay, hija, muchas gracias por preparar el desayuno, pero precisamente hoy tenemos prisa —lo notó cuando bajaron corriendo—. ¡Tu tía entra en labor de parto en una hora! —¿Tenía una tía embarazada?—. No sabemos cuando terminará, pero entendemos si prefieres descansar.

—Pero yo necesito decirles...

—Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar, hija —a Kagome le dio un tic—. Oh, por cierto —metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta—, es la invitación a la fiesta de Halloween de tu instituto, tus amigas la trajeron ayer, en espera que de pudieses asistir.

_¿Halloween?_

—¡Nos vemos, Kagome! —Ella quedó sola y con las palabras en la boca.

¿Qué había pasado? Suspiró y cayó al suelo. Obviamente no podía regresar al Sengoku sin decirle a su familia lo que estaba pasando. Era su prioridad. Vio la tarjeta y frunció el ceño.

Su parte sensata le decía que era mala idea ir, rodeada de humanos, corazones y sangre, pero su otra parte le decía que lo pensara.

Estaba bien alimentada y tarde que temprano tendría que abandonar la sociedad, pues sería imposible reintegrarse a una vida normal si ella no era normal. Era la oportunidad perfecta de disfrutar, por última vez, de la humanidad que ya no tenía y despedirse de sus amigos.

Además, necesitaba hacer tiempo hasta que su familia volviera.

Bah, al carajo con todo.

_Yolo_.

* * *

**499 palabras (**Las palabras crecen y decrecen, ¡no entiendo nada! ToT**)**.

Sin comantarios, ¡hoy realmente paso de rápido!  
En la tarde subo el siguiente :)

Comentarios, chistes, opiniones, invitaciones a divorcios/bodas/bautizos o chismes, vía Review.

¡Besos!,  
Sonrisas.


	7. Murciélagos

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, si no de la fabulosa princesa del manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

Regresé. Perdón por la demora.

* * *

**Yo, vampiro.**  
_Murciélago._

* * *

InuYasha corría directo al instituto de Kagome. Cuando su madre, que ya había regresado, le avisó de la fiesta, su sangre hirvió. ¿Cómo era tan estúpida para dejarlos sin avisarle y correr un riesgo así? Además, justo Naraku había elegido ese momento para atacarlos.

Menuda suerte.

El salón fascinó a Kagome. Nunca había ido a las fiestas de su instituto antes y no tenía idea de que el gimnasio pudiera decorarse tan _profesionalmente_. La leve iluminación en general, murciélagos y brujas de plástico "volando" sobre sus cabezas, el DJ en un escenario improvisado... genial.

Aún así, no lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. La música intermitente y los cuerpos asquerosos y sudados de sus compañeros chocando entre sí comenzaban a desesperarle.

Su yolo intenso ya no parecía tan atractivo.

En cuanto InuYasha llegó al lugar, sus sentidos se entorpecieron. ¿Cómo podía a Kagome gustarle ese ambiente? Chicas vestidas de forma vulgar (no todas, había que decirlo), música estúpida y convivencia malsana (a los ojos del chico, claro).

Le llevó un rato encontrarla, pero cuando lo hizo, se alegró de que estuviese más decente. Su vestido era largo hasta debajo de las rodillas y negro, dejaba los hombros al descubierto, pero tenía manga larga, además, llevaba zapatos cerrados y solo se había pintado un poco los labios de rojo (no como las demás, que parecían payasos). Estaba sentada con cara de hartazgo, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello.

Se acercó a ella, enfurecido. Pero la sonrisa con la que lo recibió, le desarmó.

—¡Qué bueno que viniste, estaba tan aburrida! —saltó a abrazarlo—. Perdóname por irme —se apresuró a decir, separándose—, pero quería decirle a mi familia.

—¡Fhe! Pues tendrías que habernos avisado —riñó, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, debes regresar, porque...

—¡Higurashi! —ambos voltearon hacia la voz y vieron a Hojo—. Luces encantadora esta noche —¿Acaso InuYasha estaba gruñendo?—. Sin más rodeos, venía a invitarte a bailar conmigo.

—¿Quieres bailar _dubstep_? —preguntó, intentando zafarse. Para su mala suerte, el DJ puso una balada. Hojo le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia ella. InuYasha se interpuso en el acto.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó el otro muchacho—. ¿Acaso te acompaña esta noche?

—Pues...

—Sí, la estoy acompañando, ¿tienes algún inconveniente? —_¿Que InuYasha qué?_

—Oh —de repente, Hojo parecía herido—. Bueno, yo... —InuYasha levantó el mentón con superioridad—. Entonces, que disfruten su noche —y se fue.

—Fhe, estúpido humano —Kagome lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Me estás acompañando?

—Estoy aquí, ¿que no? —estuvieron mirándose todo lo que quedaba de la canción. InuYasha suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Kagome, yo... tengo algo importante que decirte.

Ella se puso muy derecha y rígida.

—¿Es por lo que viniste? —él alzó una ceja—. Dijiste que tenía que regresar, cuando Hojo te interrumpió —_¿Regresar?_ Su cabeza hizo click de repente y la tomó fuertemente de la mano—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Naraku.

No hizo falta más para que Kagome se subiera a su espalda y echaran a andar. No se detuvieron ni siquiera a saludar a su familia.

* * *

**497 palabras (**Lol**)**.

Perdón por no haber podido subirlo ayer :(  
Ahorita subo el de hoy.

Comentarios, chistes, opiniones, invitaciones a divorcios/bodas/bautizos o chismes, vía Review.

¡Besos!,  
Sonrisas.


	8. Drácula

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, si no de la fabulosa princesa del manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

Holi.

* * *

**Yo, vampiro.**  
_Drácula._

* * *

En cuanto llegaron, Kagome rompió su vestido, para mayor libertad de movimiento, Sango le tendió su arco, pero InuYasha se interpuso.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Kagome.

—No lucharás —sentenció él.

—¡¿Qué?! Estás loco —frunció el ceño—. Claro que lucharé, ¡para eso estoy aquí!

El muchacho gruñó y Sango supo que no quería presenciar esa discusión, por lo que fue directamente al frente de batalla (en el interior del bosque), con Miroku y Koga.

—¿Y si te lastimas? ¿Qué carajo le diría a tu familia? —contraatacó él.

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste a buscarme?

—¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo!

—¡Entonces no estés de necio! —InuYasha gruñó.

—¿Y si amanece mientras estamos peleando? ¡Eso te entorpecería y Naraku podría...! —no pudo terminar la frase.

—¡Para eso me hubieras dejado en la fiesta!

—¡¿Preferirías estar ahí que aquí con nosotros?! —demandó.

—¡Preferiría que fueses claro con tus acciones!

InuYasha la jaló hacia él y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que si fuese humana, la espalda hubiese empezado a dolerle. _¿Eso es suficientemente claro?_

—¿InuYasha? ¿Qué ocurre? —intentó soltarse del abrazo, pero él no la dejó. Escondió el rosto en la curva de su hombro y habló.

—Perdóname por no verte a la cara cuando digo esto, pero de lo contrario no podría hacerlo —ella tragó—. Fui a buscarte para cerciorarme que estabas _bien _y utilicé a Naraku de excusa porque... ¡carajo, tú me conoces! —suspiró y siguió hablando—. De no ser por la preocupación, no hubiese cruzado, porque ¡mierda! Perderte en medio de una batalla, ¡perderte justo al final!, después de todo lo que te he protegido, es la cosa más idiota que podría pasar.

—InuYasha...

Se separaron, pero él siguió sin mirarla.

—Por favor, quédate aquí —pidió—. A salvo.

Kagome no sabía qué decir. Eso era como una delcaración, ¿no?

—Yo... tú... ¿cuándo...?

—Cuando pensé que podrías morir, tras la mordida del vampiro. Estuviste inconsciente dos días. —Seguía sin mirarla.

_¿Dos días?_

Supuso que debió haber sido algo duro para todos. Quizá incluso para ella, pero no lo recordaba.

—¿Sufriste mucho en tu transformación? ¿Te dolió mucho la mordida?

—Supongo que no, porque no recuerdo nada de eso.

La miró. O sea, _la miró_. Y fue una mezcla de sentimientos tan intensa, que Kagome no se enteró de nada.

—Estúpidos vampiros. ¡Sin ofender! —se apresuró a decir él.

De repente, un desgarrador grito los alertó a ambos. InuYasha le dedicó una última mirada de "quédate aquí" y salió en dirección al bosque.

Kagome, en estado de shock, no podía pensar. InuYasha, casi, casi, se le había declarado, ¿no? ¡No quería perderla! Y ese era el quid de la cuestión.

¡Pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él! ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda y ella no estaba por ahí? ¿Y si sucedía algo y ella podía hacer la diferencia? Rápidamente, salió también hacia el bosque. No era El Hombre sin Rostro, o Drácula, o su profesor de matemáticas enojado, ¡era solo Naraku! Ya lo habían dejado maltrecho antes.

Kagome no pensaba morir.

_No ese día_.

* * *

**499 palabras (** Me costó mucho agregarle la "palabra clave" a este capi u.u **)**.

Espero no volver a atrasarme.  
Contesto reviews (tanto anónimos como por privado) mañana, ¡hoy paso de rápido (que novedad)! xD

Comentarios, chistes, opiniones, invitaciones a divorcios/bodas/bautizos o chismes, vía Review.

¡Besos!,  
Sonrisas.


End file.
